Devices and applications that require high optical transmission, low haze, and high durability, among other features are becoming more prevalent. As the extent to which such devices and applications include surfaces that come into contact with food and other consumables, or include interactions between a user or multiple users and the device, the likelihood of the surface harboring microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like) that can be transferred from user to user increases.
Surfaces requiring high optical clarity that can harbor microorganisms are employed in appliance applications (e.g., shelving, doors and other components), architectural applications (e.g., walls, elevators, counter tops, shower stalls, etc.) and other electronic devices with displays and surfaces subject to user touch interactions. Soda lime glass (SLG) can be employed these applications due to its relatively low cost compared to other materials.
To minimize the presence of microbes on SLG, so-called “antimicrobial” properties have been imparted to a variety of glass articles. Such antimicrobial (AM) SLG articles, regardless of whether they are used as screen surfaces of touch-activated devices, in appliances, architectural applications or in other applications, have a propensity to discolor when exposed to elevated temperatures, humidity, reactive environments, and/or the like. These harsh conditions can occur during fabrication or processing of the SLG articles, or during ordinary use of the articles. In certain cases, this discoloration can render an SLG article unsightly. Further, excessive discoloration ultimately can lead to the glass article becoming unsuitable for its intended purpose. There are times when the coloration is desirable and becomes a feature. However, in these cases control of the color is necessary.
There accordingly remains a need for technologies that provide antimicrobial SLG articles with improved resistance against discoloration when exposed to harsh conditions, including the conditions associated with manufacturing the articles. It would be particularly advantageous if these technologies did not adversely affect other desirable properties of the surfaces (e.g., optical transmission, haze, strength, scratch resistance, and the like). It is to the provision of such technologies that the present disclosure is directed.